Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an apparatus for fishers that enables a fisher to impart a lifelike action to bait which attracts fish.
2. Background Information
Fishers work hard to improve the art and science of catching fish. Large sums and considerable efforts are applied to the end of catching fish more efficiently. A problem in fishing with bait, is attracting the attention of a fish to that bait. Bait, whether live or artificial, has its limitations.
This is a very crowded art. Two typical patents, using either a spring action or a flexible line, are:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,759,290 Strausser Aug. 21, 1956
U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,066 Camera Jan. 18, 1994
Strausser is intended to provide immediate tension on a hook, when struck by a fish, without disturbing the sinker.
Camera is intended to provide limited and highly responsive elasticity in the fishing line as built in assistance in setting the fishing hook upon a strike.
Neither Strausser or Camera is directed to, or imparts, a life like action to bait to attract fish.
As will be seen in the subsequent description, the preferred embodiment of the present invention overcomes shortcomings of exisitng fishing apparatus.
The present invention, in the preferred embodiment, is a fishers apparatus comprising a drag and an elastic member, wherein the elastic member is between the drag and bait attached to a fishing line. This apparatus enables a fisher to impart a lifelike motion to the bait which is effective in attracting fish to strike at the bait.
The bait can be live or artificial.
Examples of suitable drags comprise a weight and also devices that provide a resistance when motion is imparted, such as, but not restricted to, hooks or anchors that snag on items under the water or the ground under the water.
Examples of the elastic member comprise an elastomer with or without a stretch limiter, a bungee cord, and various spring combinations.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the bungee cord comprises at least one rubber cord encased in a fiber known as SPECTRA 2000.
Alternate embodiments of the bungee cord comprise other members of polyethylene fibers.